Le substitut
by Plume d'un souffle
Summary: Maleo. 6B.


Le substitut

Malia se retourne dans son lit, cherchant vainement le sommeil dans une position plus confortable. Poussant un soupir, elle ouvre les yeux. Elle ne dort pas bien depuis que Stiles a été enlevé, même s'il est de retour parce qu'il ne lui appartient plus. Elle manque la familiarité de son corps chaud qui réussit à l'apaiser et à garder ses instincts de coyote pour elle. Stiles l'avait aimé, certes, mais il l'avait largué pour Lydia. Il aimait Lydia depuis la troisième année du primaire alors qu'elle l'avait séduit à Eichen House avec son corps, son attitude et de l'entreaide.

Maintenant qu'elle n'a plus rien, elle est frigorifiée et fait du somnambulisme. Il faut qu'elle s'habitue à être sa propre ancre. Elle ferme les yeux et essaye une énième fois de se détendre.

Elle se concentre sur le bruit du vent qui filtre au travers de la fissure laissée par sa fenêtre entrouverte. Et lentement, très lentement, elle se glisse dans un sommeil léger où les bras de Stiles reprennent leur importance autour de sa taille.

\- Je t'aime, murmure-t-elle les yeux fermés.

La pression câline se relâche sans pour autant quitter ses hanches. Le cœur de Malia se serre : ses échos demeurent toujours sans réponse depuis quelques semaines. Elle décide de s'obstiner.

\- Wô! fait une voix lorsqu'elle tire sur les mains pour qu'elles reprennent leur position agréable.

Malia ouvre les yeux. Il y a bien des mains autour de son abdomen. Mais… Ce ne sont pas celles de Stiles. Et la voix non plus…

Elle se redresse sur les coudes et tourne légèrement la tête vers celui ou celle qui la tient.

\- T… Toi? bégaye l'adolescente, prise au dépourvu.

Elle lui donne un coup de coude, mais Theo la tire contre lui, ce qui la fait retomber contre ses oreillers. La tension est palpable à la fois sur le torse du jeune homme et le dos de la jeune fille.

Malia grogne :

\- Enlève tes pattes de là!

\- Ce sont des mains en ce moment, réplique Theo.

Malia se débat pour se libérer, mais Theo resserre sa poigne sur sa taille et se colle encore plus contre son dos. Malia sort ses griffes. Theo fait de même :

\- Attention, lui susurre-t-il, tu ne voudrais pas que ça s'échauffe…

Cette fois, Malia craque. Elle lutte contre les bras musclés de Theo, mais elle ne réussit qu'à être coincée sous lui, les poignets maintenus de chaque côté de sa tête et les genoux de Theo contre ses hanches.

\- Dégage! crache presque Malia.

Theo sourit, mais recule en s'éclipsant de son lit. Malia, en pyjama, le poursuit les bras croisés et le regard enflammé. Theo recule contre un mur et Malia le gifle. Theo se frotte la joue.

Il ricane.

\- Sort! crie-t-elle en lui pointant la fenêtre ouverte.

Theo lui tourne le dos, regarde la presque pleine lune et l'herbe qui s'abaisse sous le vent. Après un moment de réflexion, il se tourne vers elle et fait un pas bien senti vers la jeune coyote. Leurs visages ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres.

Malia recule, le visage incrédule. Elle décroise les bras, lève les mains en l'air, et retourne vivement rejoindre ses couvertures. Theo s'assied au pied de son lit, les mains jointes entre ses jambes.

\- Encore! peste-t-elle.

Il baisse la tête vers ses bras avant de la tourner vers l'adolescente.

\- Je ne suis pas Stiles, admet-il. Je ne pourrai jamais le remplacer, mais tu ne peux pas nier que tu as bien dormi dans mes bras. Je ne veux pas tourner le couteau dans la plaie, mais ça faisait six heures que tu étais immobile et je sais que ça c'est rare depuis plusieurs jours. J'étais venu t'offrir du soutien.

Malia roule des yeux : il faut qu'elle lui donne un peu d'attitudes pour la forme. C'est vrai que Theo a changé depuis qu'il a été ramené. L'ancien Theo ne l'aurait pas relâché lorsqu'il l'avait si bien coincée à sa merci sous lui…

\- C'est vrai que tu n'es pas pareil, marmonne Malia plus pour elle-même que pour l'autre.

Theo lui offre un sourire charmeur, mais Malia refuse toujours de le regarder en fixant le mur droit devant.

\- Pour te dire la vérité, ça fait six nuits que je t'observe.

\- Six nuits! Maudit pervers!

Theo se met à ramper à genoux sur le lit, vers elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu es en train de faire? hurle-t-elle en lui lançant un oreiller.

Theo l'esquive avant de reprendre son regard sérieux. Ses mains, aplaties contre le matelas, se transforment en poings. Il est redevenu la chimère menaçante qu'elle connait.

\- Si Nathan t'as changé les idées, je le peux aussi!

\- Nathan n'a pas essayé de me tuer.

La voix de Theo se brise :

\- La fréquence que tu avais sentie lorsque je t'avais mis les lunettes des Dread Doctors était mon regret. Je ne voulais pas faire ça. Je n'ai pas essayé de te tuer Malia. Je savais que tu pouvais guérir. Je t'ai blessé, certes. J'ai nui à tes instincts de défense. Je ne voulais pas te donner à ta mère, mais je n'avais pas le choix : je voulais survivre et obtenir les griffes spéciales de Belasko. Et je savais que tu allais lui échapper. Si c'était à refaire, je ne le ferais pas. Je m'excuse tellement! Aujourd'hui, je ne t'échangerais pour rien au monde!

\- C'est une déclaration, Raeken?

\- Si tu veux.

Malia se redresse sur les coudes. C'était quoi ça?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?

\- Je ne suis pas indifférent.

Malia retombe sur ses oreillers, songeuse :

\- D'accord. Mais, tu me fais un _hickey_ et t'es mort!

\- Est-ce ta manière de me dire que t'en veux un?

Malia émet un grognement en guise de réponse. Theo se glisse sous les couvertures et observe la silhouette de celle qui éveille sa passion. Il ne peut pas la toucher, pas encore.

\- Je peux?

Malia roule sur le côté et fixe ses yeux vides de mal. Elle hoche nerveusement la tête avant de se retourner. Elle colle son dos sur le torse musclé d'une version différente du gars qui l'avait tiré avec un fusil. Ses muscles se tendent lorsque les bras de Theo se glissent avec une douceur inattendue sur sa taille. Son toucher réveille la flamme de leur chimie commune. Des milliers d'étoiles éclatent sous leurs pores.

\- Relaxe, lui souffle-t-il alors qu'il peine à faire de même.

Lentement, très lentement, elle lui fait confiance et la tension se relâche dans ses muscles. Theo respire l'odeur alléchante de Malia et sourit. Comme il aimerait savourer la peau tendre de son cou…

Malia se réveille tard, cette fois. Passé midi. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Une odeur alléchante emplit ses narines. Une senteur masculine. _Stiles_? Non, ce n'est pas la sienne… Malia bouge un peu, les yeux toujours fermés et s'étire doucement en se relevant. Une main glisse de son dos. Elle ouvre les yeux. Ses yeux ahuris se fixent sur ses mains. Elle les retire vivement en se redressant brusquement. C'est donc sur le torse de Theo qu'elle avait dormi! Merde!

\- Non… murmure-t-elle en refusant la réalité.

Le pire c'est qu'elle l'avait encerclé de ses bras comme un câlin.

\- Si! fait Theo le sourire moqueur en appuyant le mot «sur». Maintenant, sois gentille et avant de faire une scène laisse-moi utiliser ta toilette parce que je n'ai pas voulu bouger pendant que tu dormais sur moi.

Puis, il se sauve avant qu'elle ne puisse proférer la moindre indignation. Lorsqu'il revient, Malia s'est calmée. Theo lui lance un clin d'œil en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre. La jeune fille se lève et, les traits doux cette fois, s'approche de Theo. L'adolescent garde le silence en soutenant son regard. Malia se penche sur sa joue où elle dépose un baiser.

\- Merci, lui souffle-t-elle en rajustant sa frange derrière son oreille.

Theo lui offre un sourire charmeur et ouvre grand la fenêtre. Il saute du toit. Une fois sur le gazon, il fait un petit signe de la main à Malia qui le lui rend, toujours en chemise de nuit. Il s'élance dans la forêt, déjà prêt à revenir la nuit prochaine, pendant que Malia, devant le miroir, découvre un bleu dans son cou.

\- Maudit Raeken…

FIN


End file.
